


30 Day OTP Challenge - Ruse's Grimdorks - Day 02

by MrRuse



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Ruse's Grimdorks [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRuse/pseuds/MrRuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 02: Cuddling Somewhere</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Challenge - Ruse's Grimdorks - Day 02

“Ah… ah… achoo!”

“Bless you, Rose!” John sat down next to her holding two bowls. Ever since Rose had caught a cold John was pampering her at every turn; making hot drinks for her, bringing fresh tissues, he would even carry her to the bathroom (not into, mind you) when she needed to go.

“Thanhk you.” the cold weather had not been nice for Rose; it had turned her into a sneezing and glowing wreck of a person. She grabbed a tissue, wiped her nose and threw it in the bin that was placed besides the couch for convenience.

“Here, I made you some soup.” He carefully handed her a bowl, Rose’s hands shaking as she took it. “Chicken soup is perfect if you have a cold. I made one for myself as well, just in case.” She nodded gratefully as she took the spoon to try the soup. “Wait, it’s hot!” bending over to her, he carefully blew at the soup, the steam somewhat dissipating.

“You are a real genhthlemanh.” Rose could not do more than mumble due to her cold. She tried a spoonful of soup and nodded in approval. “Mmm, ith thasthes good, Johnh.”

“Heh, I knew you’d like it-” he saw Rose was about to sneeze again and reacted quickly. Moving his free hand he lifted her bowl out of her hands, carrying it on his fingers.

“ACHOO!”

Putting the bowls down John grabbed a tissue and gently wiped her nose and hands dry. “There we go. You okay now?” Rose nodded. “Good. Now let’s finish that soup before it gets cold.” he smiled at her.

-

After they were done with the soup Rose curled up on the couch, wrapped in a large warm blanket. “How are you feeling, Rose?” John asked.

“Bethther, buth I am sthill cold.” she replied, shivering under the blanket.

“Come here then…” he put his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

“Thanhk you, buth I do nhot thinhk it is workinhg.” still, Rose rested her head on his shoulder.

“In that case…” John pulled Rose into his lap, wrapping the blanket around the two of them. He pressed a kiss on her forehead and rested her head against his chest. The effect of the blanked made it look like Rose was tiny in John’s big, warm embrace. “How’s this?”

“Perfecth. Justh do nhot catch a cold yourself.” she smiled into his chest.

“Nah, I’ll be fine.” John laughed as he hugged Rose closer to him.

-

“Ah… ah… achoo!”

“Bless you, John.” Rose sat down next to him holding two bowls. Ever since John had caught Rose’s cold she was pampering her at every turn; making hot drinks for him, bringing fresh tissues, she would even support him on his way to the bathroom (not into, mind you) when he needed to go.

“Thanhk you.” the cold had not been nice for John; it had turned him into a sneezing and glowing wreck of a person. He grabbed a tissue, wiped his nose and threw it in the bin that was placed besides the couch for convenience.

“Here, this time I made you some soup.” she carefully handed him a bowl, John’s hands shaking as he took it. “Chicken soup is indeed perfect if you have a cold. And, just in case, I made one for myself as well.” he nodded gratefully as he took the spoon to try the soup. “Wait…” bending over to him, she carefully blew at the soup, the steam somewhat dissipating.

“You are enjoyinhg this, aren’th you.” John could not do more than mumble due to his cold. He tried a spoonful of soup and nodded in approval. “Mmm, ith thasthes greath, Rose.”

“I was certain you would like it-” she saw John was about to sneeze again and reacted quickly. Moving her free hand she lifted his bowl out of his hands, carrying it on her fingers.

“ACHOO!”

Putting the bowls down Rose grabbed a tissue and gently wiped his nose and hands dry. “There we go. Do you feel okay now?” John nodded. “Good. Now eat up before it gets cold.” she smiled at him.

-

After they were done with the soup John curled up on the couch, wrapped in a large warm blanket. “How are you feeling, John?” Rose asked.

“Brrr, cold.” he replied, shivering under the blanket.

“Come here then…” she put her arms around her and hugged him tightly.

“Thanhks, buth I’m sthill cold.” still, John rested his head on her shoulder.

“In that case…” 

Rose pulled John into her lap, wrapping the blanket around the two of them. She pressed a kiss in his neck and placed his head on her upper chest. While the height difference between the two of them was not that big, it looked more like he was draped around her. “How’s this?”

“Perfecth. Won’th you cathch a cold againh though?” John asked.

“I doubt I can catch the same cold twice in a row. We are not in one of Dave’s comics, things will not, to paraphrase, “keep hapening”.” Rose ran her fingers through his hair.

John gave off a weak chuckle. “Yeah, I guess you’re righth.”

“Just get better soon.” Rose whispered as she pressed her lips against John’s head.

-

2/30


End file.
